To prevent fires, the use of flame detectors may be incorporated into various environments, such as, for example, oil refineries, oil platforms/rigs, semiconductor fabrication plants, gas storage facilities, and/or power plants. These environments may require monitoring and an appropriate response to a fire or a potential fire situation. Flame detectors may detect a presence of a flame by sensing various spectral bands which may be emitted from the flame. Responses to a detected flame may include activating an alarm, shutting off a fuel line (e.g., a natural gas line), and/or triggering a fire suppression system.